Open Road Song
by Panda Slippers
Summary: A car ride where Edward really enjoys his music, and Bella is a little confused.


Hey!

The inspiration for this came as I was on the bus this morning, listening to my iPod in shuffle, when "Open Road Song" by Eve 6 came out. The fic-let just kinda fell out from the lyrics. Fair warning – it's pointless, random, but hopefully funny.

If you haven't heard the song, listen to it. They are an awesome 90's band, and it makes the story better if you've listened to it and envisioned Edward rockin' out to it.

On that note, here ya go!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not Twilight. Not Eve 6. Not a Volvo. Nothing. Good luck trying to sue.

***NOTE* The _italics _in quotes is Edward singing.**

* * *

Edward and Bella were returning from a trip to their meadow; it had been a sunny day and they enjoyed being able to spend it together. As they headed back, Bella could not detect anything out of the ordinary. How was she to know that this car ride was fated to be one of the most…interesting ones she would have?

- 10 minutes into the car ride -

"_Tonight I feel ambitious and so does my foot, as it sinks on the pedal, I press it to the floor."_

"Edward, you know your speeding bothers me!"

_"I don't need a girl –"_

"WHAT?!"

_"- Don't need a friend 'cause my friend lonesome's unconditional. We're flying forever bored."  
_

"Edward, what are you talking about? Why are you singing? Are you feeling alright?"

_"For a moment I love everything that I see, and think, and feel. I love my broken side view mirror."_

A look of shock came on Bella's face upon hearing that his beloved Volvo was in anything less than perfect condition. She quickly looked out for the offending mirror, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "…Your side view mirror isn't broken..."

He continued without appearing to hear her._ "'Cause it's so perfect, I'm so perfect, you're so perfect."_

The famous Bella Blush spread across her cheeks. "Wow, you're in a good mood."

"_You're not here!"_

"What do you mean? Yes, I am!" Bella was becoming more puzzled, but for the life of her could not understand what brought on this uncharacteristic bout of singing.

_"I hear the change in gears. My pile shakes as it hit 80 on the open road; this is an open road song."_

"Edward, your car wouldn't shake if it was going 180, and you know it."

_"The night is beckoning although I have nowhere to go but home,"_

"Are you not coming back to my room?"

"_- feels good to be alone."_

"What? You're not alone. Seriously, I'm right next to you. Yoohoo!!!" Bella was beginning to get annoyed. He was acting as if she wasn't here, despite her very energetic hand waving trying to get his attention.

_"With every turn comes a new frame of mind. If I could frame my mind where would it hang?" _

"What? What kind of question is that?"

_"My pile shakes as I hit 80 on the open road. My pile shakes as I hit 80 on the open road."_

"No, Edward it does not. Are you making fun of my baby? Because if you are, I swear…" Why did he always make fun of her car? So it may not be the newest or shiniest, but if they got into a crash, her car would eat his shiny little Volvo.

_"My pile shakes as I hit 80 on the open road! This is an open road song!"  
_

"Who _are_ you?"

_"I crack a window and feel the cool air cleanse my every pore, as I pour my poor heart out -"_

"This is you pouring your heart out?" Bella asked incredulously. This was just getting ridiculous.

_"- to a radio song that's patient and willing to listen. My volume drowns it out." _Edward was starting to really rock out to the song. Bella was becoming more and more disturbed._ "Yeah, but that's okay 'cause I sound better then him anyway, any day! Yeah, my voice is sweet as salt."_

"Salt isn't sweet. I know its been a while since you've eaten human food, but you're not an idiot." Bella pauses, thinking for a moment. "Or at least, you _weren't_ an idiot."

_"I search for comfort and I find it where I found it many times before. Times before it could be forgotten, yeah!"_

"Are you drunk? I thought vampires couldn't get drunk." She pondered this for a moment, and then remembered Carlisle talking about their near immunity to alcohol. Still….Bella leaned over to check his breath, but no. She didn't smell anything unusual. She sat back against the seat in a bit of a huff.

_"My pile shakes as I hit 80 on the open road. " _

"Edward…" Bella said in a warning tone.

"_My pile shakes as I hit 80 on the open road."  
_

"What did I tell you about making fun of my baby?!"

"_My pile shakes as I hit 80 on the open road! This is an open road song!" _Edward finished in a triumph. Bella sat there silently, watching him and waiting for an explanation. Edward, feeling her gaze, turned and smiled the crooked half grin of his. "Yes, love?"

Bella sat there in complete confusion. What was with the uncharacteristic burst into song? Was she really not going to get an explanation? God. _Now I know how Rosalie feels_, she thought. Edward was still grinning at her, acting for all the world like nothing had just happened. She sighed heavily.

"I can't believe I'm going to marry you."

* * *

So? What did you think? Complete crack fic, I know. But hey, you were warned!

Please review and let me know what you think – even if you hated it.

Love!

P.S.


End file.
